PROJECT SUMMARY This renewal T32 application entitled ?Adult and Pediatric Nephrology and Urology Research Training Program? seeks to extend funding to a thriving research training program in the NIDDK mission areas of adult and pediatric nephrology and (benign) urology. Key features of the Program include: 1) an energetic, highly motivated Program Director with a very strong track record of research training, NIH funding, and publication of high impact manuscripts; 2) an experienced, dedicated Executive Committee with expertise in adult and pediatric kidney and urinary tract diseases; 3) an Internal Oversight Committee comprised of three Department Chairs and three Senior Associate Deans, including the Dean for Faculty Development and Diversity; 4) a talented, diverse External Advisory Council, including patient representatives; 5) more than three dozen Training Faculty members from within and outside the host Divisions and Departments, with a broad array of research interests in basic, translational and clinical investigation; 6) a steady pipeline of enthusiastic, research-oriented candidates for training in all Program disciplines, despite sharp national declines in interest in nephrology and pediatric nephrology (and in particular, in research careers within these disciplines); 7) an outstanding track record of training over the past 10 years, including eight recipients of Career Development Awards, four of whom have transitioned or are in the process of transitioning to independence, dozens of recipients (in aggregate) of individual fellowship training awards from NIDDK (F32), American Society of Nephrology (Ben Lipps Fellowship), American Kidney Fund (Clinical Scientist in Nephrology), American Heart Association (national and Western States) and the Child Health Research Institute at Stanford, and 582 publications or abstract presentations, 329 (57%) with trainees as lead author; 8) well-established and time- tested methods of tracking progress of individual trainees and the Program at-large; 9) a truly exceptional level of focus and dedication to recruitment, retention, and career advancement of women and persons of underrepresented minority backgrounds; and 10) a measured approach to research training, adherence to all ACGME recommended practices within residency and fellowship, and a new focus on Wellness. We believe that our Research Training Program is exceptional. We are mindful of fiscal restraints at NIDDK and NIH more broadly. However, we recognize the urgency of workforce deficits in adult and pediatric nephrology and urology (particularly in academic settings) and the burden of kidney and urologic diseases to the public health. We respectfully request expansion of the Program from four to six slots, which would allow for three fellows in adult or pediatric nephrology or urology to undertake two years of dedicated training supported by the T32.